Kimi no Kuse ni!
by Susy Cullen
Summary: Cuando You pide ayuda para confesarse a su mejor amiga a sus madres, su madre Honoka la ayuda y al mismo tiempo se mete en problemas! Oneshot! (Sucesos antes de Color de rosa)


_**Kimi no Kuse ni!**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el hogar Kira, una castaña de amplia frente y unos ojos del color de la esmeralda se encontraba sentada en el comedor junto a su hija You mientras desayunaban. Al menos su pequeña lo hacía mientras ella tomaba una taza de café, su querida esposa se encargaba de terminar de preparar el desayuno.  
La pequeña peligris dirigió sus brillantes ojos azules hacia su madre, dejo un trozo de panqueque a mitad de camino de su boca y de nueva cuenta lo dejó en su plato.

-Mamá Tsu ¿qué es el sexo?-Preguntó inocentemente, a lo que la castaña que bebía su café se comenzó a atragantar.

-¿Quién te dijo acerca de eso You-chan?-Tsubasa tosió un poco y se limpió los restos de café derramado.

-¡Mari-chan lo mencionó cuando le preguntaba sobre el amor!-Contestó de forma alegre la menor. Tsubasa anotó mentalmente hablar seriamente con esa chiquilla.

-¿Estás enamorada You-chan?-Intentó cambiar de tema la mayor de forma nerviosa, su hija tenía 12 años ya y tarde que temprano tenían que hablar con ella. O al menos pensó que a su querida peli naranja le tocaba dar esa charla.

-Fue lo que dijo Mari-chan! Yo... Es malo mamá?-You miro con ojos cristalinos y un leve puchero a su madre, Tsubasa comenzaba a creer que su pequeña habia heredado los peligrosos ojos de cachorro de su esposa, peligroso al menos para su corazón.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que... Bueno ¿quién ha robado el corazón de mi pequeña?-Preguntó Tsubasa mientras daba unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza de la menor.

-Es...R-Riko-chan...-Murmuró en voz baja sonrojándose. La castaña parpadeo en la sorpresa y rió levemente.

-Oh asi que Riko-chan...- _Ahh no creo que esto le guste mucho a Umi jeje_ pensó de forma divertida al recordar a la mejor amiga de su esposa Honky.

-No es nada malo que te guste tu mejor amiga You-chan, ¿pero estas segura de lo que sientes?-La menor reflejo confusión en su rostro y después sonrió.

-¡Yo quiero a Riko-chan! ¡Es lo único de lo que estoy segura!-Contestó animadamente la peligris.-Pero ¿y si me rechaza?-continuo ahora un poco insegura. A la castaña le bajo una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Bueno eso...-Tsubasa no sabía que decirle exactamente a su hija, para su suerte Honoka decidió salir de la cocina en ese momento cargando un par de platos es sus manos.

-¡Siento la tardanza Tsu-chan! Aquí está el desayuno...-De forma alegre la peli naranja colocó uno de los platos frente a la castaña.

-¡Ah gracias cariño! Luce delicioso.-Por un momento olvido que hablaba con su hija y cuando dirigió su vista hacia ella, esta le devolvió una mirada impaciente.

-Bien, desayunamos ya Tsu-chan ¿You-chan no has terminado aún?-Pregunto al mirar el plato a medio terminar de la menor. You hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos mirando a su madre Tsubasa.

-Cariño, ¿puedes ayudar a You-chan? Tú tienes experiencia en eso-Dijo la castaña y comenzó a comer. Honoka la miró confusa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¿Experiencia?-Preguntó Honoka mientras comenzaba a comer también.

-Si, como lidiar con el amor por tu mejor amiga-Contestó simplemente después de pasar bocado. La peli naranja comenzó a toser violentamente y su esposa le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le paso un vaso de agua.  
Cuando se calmó la peli naranja, sonrió avergonzada y se rasco la mejilla.

-¿Aún no lo superas Tsu-chan?

-No sé de qué hablas...-Murmuró desviando la vista y su hija miro a sus madres con más preguntas rondando su cabeza.

-¿También te gustaba tu mejor amiga mamá? -You pregunto a su madre peli naranja quien sonrió.

-Ehhh,¿ te gusta Riko-chan?-Preguntó viendo de reojo a su esposa que se hacía la desentendida, lentamente tomo su mano y le dio un suave apretón que fue correspondido cuando su compañera no la soltó.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me rechace?-Pregunto de forma esperanzada.

-Bueno eso solo está en decisión de Riko-chan hija, solo... ¡da tu mejor esfuerzo en conquistarla! Si eso...Deberías de terminar de desayunar si no llegarás tarde al colegio.-Contestó y soltando la mano de su esposa continuó comiendo.

-Y no olvides hablar con sus madres para pedir permiso.-Interrumpió Tsubasa con tono burlón. Honoka temió por su pequeña y miro con un puchero a su esposa.

-¡Yosoroo! ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo!...-De forma animada termino su comida de un bocado y se levantó de la mesa.

-Eres mala Tsu-chan, sabes cómo es Umi-chan...-Regaño a la castaña que se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que le haga nada malo, You-chan ha entrenado conmigo de todas formas por si necesita huir-Rio Tsubasa y Honoka pellizco sus mejillas.

-¡Auch! ¡Honky duele!-La nombrada la soltó y suspiro.

-Tsu-chan...

-¿Mmm?

-Te amo...-Tsubasa sonrió con ternura a su sonrojada peli naranja.

-También te amo Honky, pero tú se lo dirás a Umi...-Le dijo mientras veía la cara incrédula de Honoka.

-Lo dices como si Riko-chan ya hubiera aceptado a You-chan...

-Oh lo hará sin duda, nadie es mejor que mi pequeña y además si se parece a alguien que conozco, no se dará por vencida fácilmente.

-La que sufrirá por esto sere yo... Tendré que prepararme mentalmente para ello-Dijo en un puchero.

.

.

.

 _ **Una semana después**_

Una peli naranja entraba al hogar de su mejor amiga apresurada.

-¡Siento llegar tarde Umi-chan! ¿Cómo se portó You-chan?

-¡Ah Honoka! Bienvenida, ella se portó bien, aunque debo de decir que es bastante enérgica...-La peli naranja rió a lo dicho.

Honoka vio a las dos chicas platicar animadamente entre ellas mientras estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. Hasta que vio como You se acercaba a decirle algo al oído de la pelirroja y esta se sonrojaba pero sonreía a la peligris.  
Entonces recordó los días en que salía a jugar con sus dos preciadas amigas, pero incluso antes de esos días, vinieron a su mente los momentos junto a Umi. Siempre habían estado juntas, incluso antes de nacer. _No es que menos precie el tiempo con Kotori-chan pero mi amistad con Umi-chan siempre fue diferente, la conozco y ella me conoce a mí, siempre seremos mejores amigas..._ Pensó con melancolía.

-A pesar de todo seguimos juntas, incluso si no terminamos de _ese_ modo juntas, nuestras pequeñas si jeje-Dijo con voz suave mientras veía a las chicas sonreírse entre sí.

-¿Decías Honoka?-Preguntó de pronto la peli azul.

-¡Nada Umi-chan! Solo decía lo bueno que es, ¡que nuestras pequeñas sean tan buenas amigas!-Ambas caminaron al comedor donde la dueña de la casa le ofreció una taza de té a su amiga.  
Entonces la peli naranja recordó que si su hija estaba con la menor de las Nishikino quería decir que su amiga Umi las había aceptado ya.  
La peli azul sonrió y ambas se sentaron en el comedor.

-¿No te alegra que seamos consuegras?-dijo mientras rodeaba los hombros de su amiga con un brazo contenta.

Umi abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo dicho y casi deja caer su propia taza.

-¿De qué hablas?-La peli azul preguntó confundida.

-¡¿Eh?!... ¡Nada! Yo...-Comenzó a tartamudear la peli naranja.

-¡Pero son unas niñas! ¡Es desvergonzado!-Exclamó alterada.

-Umi-chan tranquila...-Trato de calmar a la peli azul y dejando la taza en la mesa, levantando así ambas manos.

-¡Iré por mi arco y hablaré seriamente con tu hija! ¡Pero primero tu y yo tendremos una charla!-Honoka abrió los ojos asustada cuando observó a la peli azul dejar su taza en la mesa también y ponerse de pie. Había llegado el momento de ponerse seria.

-¿Es tan malo que tenga a alguien a quien ame? ¿Le negaras el derecho a ser feliz? No es justo Umi-chan…-se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero mi pequeña...-La expresión de la peli azul cambió de una alterada a una derrotada mientras caía de rodillas.

-No es el fin del mundo Umi-chan, yo también estaba sorprendida, pero ¿parece el destino no crees? Nuestras pequeñas juntas...-Sonrió con suavidad a su amiga mientras se levantaba de su lugar y le tendía su mano a la peli azul para que se pusiera de pie.

-Aún así tendrá que hablar conmigo, tú lo harás con Maki...-Le contestó mientras tomaba la mano que se le ofrecía y se levantaba.

-¡¿Porque yo?! A Tsu-chan y a ti ¿les encanta verme sufrir no es así?-Umi soltó una carcajada.

-Lo hare yo si me preparas los tradicionales manjuus de tu familia.-La peli naranja sonrió, su amiga no cambiaba. Aún le encantaban los manjuus de su familia. Con la atmosfera más tranquila entre ellas la peli naranja se animó a preguntar.

-¡Umi-chan! ¿Puedo pedir algo a cambió también?-La aludida asintió.

-¿Recuerdas la canción que te ayude a escribir para Lily White?.-Umi la vio dudosa pero asintió.

-¿Puedes cantarla?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -Interrogó a la peli naranja que cerro un momento sus ojos para abrirlos nuevamente y sonreír.

-¿Solo una parte si?-Umi vio la expresión que Honoka siempre usaba para persuadirla y supo que no tenía remedio. Trato de recordar la vieja canción y comenzó a entonarla suavemente.

 _"Siempre hemos sido sólo nosotros dos  
Pero por alguna razón tu rostro se ve tan maduro en ocasiones  
A pesar de que sólo eres tú, ¡mi corazón se tambalea!  
¡Esto está mal! ¡NO NO NO NO NO!"_

Umi vio como la expresión de la peli naranja cambiaba a una que no supo leer, pero continuó cantando con voz suave.

 _"¿Eh? Sólo somos amigos  
Mi corazón no debería dolerme de esta manera  
¿Eh? Somos amigos de la infancia  
¡Así que no hay manera de que me enamore de ti!"_

-"¡NO! Te conozco, me conoces  
¿Tú dices? "¡Somos amigos!"...-Interrumpió Honoka a la peli azul abrazándola de pronto.

-¡Estoy en casa!-Se escuchó una voz, ambas mujeres vieron a una pelirroja cansada caminar hacia ellas y Honoka se separó de la peli azul.

-¡Maki-chan hola!-La doctora asintió en respuesta.

-Creo haber visto el auto de Kira-san mientras estacionaba mi auto-Mencionó indiferente.

-Entonces creo que es hora de irme, iré por You-chan.-Las mujeres la vieron alejarse rápidamente y se miraron entre sí.

-Bienvenida a casa...-Susurro la peli azul y Maki enredó un mechón de su cabello en su dedo mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-¡Buenas tardes!-Una castaña saludo y ambas le devolvieron el saludo amablemente.

-Bueno las dejaré a solas Maki, Kira-san quiere hablar de nuestras hijas contigo...-Tsubasa sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada inquisitoria de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Ehhh...?!

* * *

 **Bueno para los que se preguntaban como se había enterado Umi acerca el YouRiko aquí esta!**

 **Salio diferente a la idea que pensaba pero xd**

 **Un dato interesante fue que me inspire en la misma canción del titulo, ¿quien no ha tenido un amor de esos?cx**

 **Para los que no estén enterados Color de rosa entro en hiatus, el aviso esta en la pagina de facebook (link en mi perfil)**

 **Mientras lo retomo, aquí una de las tantas historias que sucedieron antes de ello.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**


End file.
